


11:11

by bbyhjuns



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, ngl writing this made me soft, serillen, tiny angst but mostly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyhjuns/pseuds/bbyhjuns
Summary: in which allen makes an 11:11 wish to be in serim's arms again.
Relationships: Allen Ma/Park Serim
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	11:11

**Author's Note:**

> serillen best boys no other words needed. enjoy reading <3

being apart from his family didn’t affect allen that much most of the time. but for some reason today, every inch of his body missed his parents, his siblings, and every one of his friends back home.

for the first time in one and a half years, he actually felt lonely.

he must have brought it upon himself; just a few hours back he was looking back on all the photos and videos stored in his phone’s gallery, bringing about some of the most nostalgic memories. or maybe the tremendous amount of stress he has been facing from college came tumbling upon him once and for all at this moment.

allen usually did not let such thoughts get over him, but today must be an exception.

letting out a sigh, allen wraps himself up in the thick sheet of blanket he held in his arms, seeking warmth from the piece of fabric. with it being his only source of comfort, he tried his best to shut his eyes to block out any source of light, attempting to stop his mind from further drifting off.

ironically, the more he didn’t want to think about it, the more his mind stayed in the same stagnant place. 

thoughts eventually turned into emotions as unknowingly, a tear found its way to his eyes, then to his cheeks. allen tried to resist, but seconds after he was balling his eyes out and sobbing, all while hiding under the blanket. 

the thought of _him_ made him cry even more; allen wanted him badly by his side, in his arms.

but serim wasn’t replying; he hadn’t replied since the previous night, no matter how hard allen tried to contact him. the thought of all the negative possibilities that could happen only pushed allen down the hole of sorrow even more.

oh how allen wished he was back home now, where all his loved ones were by his side, not in this small rented apartment which looked like a mess majority of the time. 

the thought of moving to korea had always a dream in allen's mind. and so a few months back, he finally had the opportunity to come here to pursue his studies. he knew it wouldn't be easy, yet he persevered and pushed through, reminding himself of his goal every now and then.

he found it hard to adapt to the place at first, not until he met serim, who in allen's dictionary, was the sweetest and nicest person he's ever met since he stepped foot here. 

accepting allen for who he is and for being so understanding despite the language barrier they faced at first patiently and slowly, serim took allen into his own heart. it was him who taught and showed allen what it meant to be loved in this foreign place that seemed so distant to him.

serim made allen feel at _home_.

but all good things had to come to an end; their journey together under the same sky didn't last long. 

months after they started going out and enjoying each others' presence, serim received an offer from the college for an exchange study programme lasting 6 months. which meant soon, serim had to leave allen's side and they would have to be apart for half a year.

though allen was happy for serim, he couldn't help but feel scared; both for the relationship and himself. it took him long enough to get used in this very place with the help of the one he now trusts with all his life, yet now this very person was to leave him soon again.

serim assured him everything would be fine though. and as he did, everything went on normally, except allen missed the physical present and affection from time to time.

and of course, this night is no different.

allen picks up his phone once again to check for notifications, hoping for that one text, or call he was hoping to get.

but there was nothing.

it was empty, just like his apartment.

_11:11 pm_

the digits on allen's lockscreen fell into place.

he let out a sigh, then held his phone close to his chest.

he wasn't one to believe in 11:11 wishes, but just for tonight, he makes one

"i wish for you to be by my side now. i miss you the most.”

_the next morning_

allen expected himself to wake up on his cold, empty bed in a mess from last night. instead, he woke up to a pair of arms wrapped around his torso, head against the chest of a man’s.

furrowing his eyebrows in confusion, his mind could not fathom how he even got into this position with another person when just 11 hours ago he was dreading loneliness.

but there was something about the man's touch that was familiar, and comforting. he was breathing heavily, head resting comfortably atop allen's.

then he noticed the colourful bracelet sitting on the person's wrist - the exact same one that he is wearing.

as though time paused, allen's heart immediately stopped when he came to realise the identity of this man.

allen perks his head up slightly to see the face of the one he was longing so badly for the past few months, embracing his body in his arms that allen had missed so much. serim was sleeping soundly and he looked tired - eyes slightly puffy.

like a mould, allen fit perfectly against serim, as though the two were made for each other. 

allen was lost for words; his mind now only filling up with happiness, shock and bewilderment.

the very emptiness he felt just last night was now filled, as he leaned his head closer to serim's chest, letting a sense of comfort and tenderness take over.

instinctively, serim wrapped his arms tighter around allen too, pulling him closer to himself.

allen looks up once again to admire the face of the one who he only had the chance to look at through a digital screen the previous months. like a magnet, his fingers naturally reached up to traced his jawline, then to his cheeks, and finally, to his lips that were chapped and dry due to the cold.

serim flinched a little against allen's touch, but hand raised up to hold them quickly, batting an eye open to look at his partner before flashing a big smile.

“i missed you” he whispers softly to allen, a tint of sleepiness still remaining in his eyes. but his smile alone was bright enough to wake allen up.

leaning his head forward to give serim a peck on the lips, allen whispers back lovingly, "i missed you too. too much actually"

pulling allen closer to his body once again, serim's hand lands behind the other's head as he pushes his lips against allen's, foreheads now leaning against one another. allen's hands find their way around serim's neck, then to the back of his head, fingers in between his soft, blonde locks.

it was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would and will never be. serim's hand moves below allen's ear, his thumb caressing his cheek as their breaths mingled and quickened.

allen didn’t want to stop; he finally had him in his arms after months of missing him and he didn’t want pull apart, that quickly that is.

serim's hands slip around allen's waist before pulling away slowly. leaning his head down on the latter's shoulder, allen feels serim's heavy breath against his neck.

holding him close in his two arms, the tears that kept threatening to fall last night came coming down again - except this time it was happy tears.

hearing allen's small sobs, serim quickly cups his face in his tender hands before looking at him softly, pouting his lips as his eyes quiver at the sight of allen crying.

“my poor baby… it must have been tough on you, i’m sorry i couldn’t be here when you needed it” serim cooed, his eyes full of concern.

allen shook his head, rubbing the tears away from his eyes before laughing a little, squeezing his hands, “no, don’t apologise, it’s not your fault”

serim’s fingers then proceed to caress his cheeks, voice softening even more. giving allen a small comforting grin, “sorry i couldn’t reply the whole of yesterday. i took the last flight here after hearing from your friends that you haven't been looking that good on campus these past few days. i was worried”

heart touched again by his words and actions, allen let another tear escape his eyes.

“and i have another great news” he added on, a look of excitement filling his eyes.

allen's two eyes lights up as well, head propping up in anticipation.

"coincidentally just last week the school called to tell me the programme has been cut short, which means i'm back here permanently!" serim paused to admire allen's adorable shocked expression, before continuing, "i'm actually not supposed to be back till next week and i wanted to surprise you then. but i got special early leave because i couldn't wait so... look where i am now"

allen couldn't help but doubt serim's words; it was all too good to be true. 

"don't lie to me if you're just saying that to make me feel better" he says as he shoots serim a look of doubt, though he deep down he really wanted all of this to be true.

serim chuckles before ruffling allen's hair, "i knew you'd say that". he then reaches for his phone from the counter. after a few taps here and there, he turns his phone to show allen the email he received from the school's management team.

reading every word of the email clearly and making sure it was true, allen let out a small cheer before engulfing serim back into his arms. burying his face in the crook of serim's neck, feeling overwhelmed by everything that was happening. he could feel the soft vibrations from serim's little giggles as his hand roamed his back in response.

the two stayed in the same position for the longest time ever, both letting reality sink in as it all still seemed like a dream, that the two were back in each other's arms once again.

the digits on the display screen falls into place once again, _11:11 AM_

i guess sometimes, wishes really do come true.


End file.
